Vegeta (Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta)
Vegeta is the main protagonist in Love, Pride and Battles: Proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He is the Crown Prince of the extinct Saiyan Race. Early Life Vegeta was born to King Vegeta and Queen Saya on January 19, 732 Age under a Lunar Eclipse. He was born with a special amount of power level that no other newborn Saiyan ever had. (50,000 PL) and because of this, he was beleived to be the next 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. Vegeta was wild and uncontrollable as a baby until he was three years old. He could only be controlled by his mother when she sing him a certain lullaby. While Queen Saya was pregnant with Tarble, Vegeta became enraged and jealous at 'his mother cooing at her belly' and attacked her. This causes Saya to deliver her baby prematurely and to face death. Because of what happened to the Queen, The Saiyan Royal Council made a decision to kill their own Crown Prince because of his uncontrollable actions. The king agreed once but Saya declined on this. The Council instead concocts a plan to Take away half of the prince's power and seal it to a newborn Saiyan, suppress the other quarter of his power and seal the prince inside a chamber for one year. This plan succeeded. One year later, Vegeta awakens to first memory of his life. He first meets up his loyal servant, Nappa and then his father and then Tarble, his younger brother. There was an accident where Vegeta and Tarble got kidnapped by low-class men but got saved by Nappa and the Saiyan Royal Army. Because of this, Vegeta was trained by his father to become a warrior. He joined the Bak-ja, a tournament held for all Saiayns alike and he became the Champion very easily. Then, he was tutored by Paragus, a member of the royal counil about the different ways of the Saiyan Crown Prince, that he was forbidden to have any emotion that could make a warrior like himself a weak. On his coronation as the Crown Prince, Vegeta never had any goodbyes when Tarble was sent out of Planet Vegeta because of being weak. The Start of the Nightmare Days after Vegeta was crowned the Prince of all Saiyans. He saw his father He was brought to Frieza to be a mercenary. The Legendary Destroyer Goal for Immortality Invasion Arc Living on Earth Frieza Arc (part 1) Magnus Arc Turles Arc Frieza Arc (Part 2) Romance Arc Broly Arc Cooler Arc Dabura Arc Hakkai Arc All About Vegeta 'Appearance' Vegeta is 5'3" tall (in comparison with Goku's 5'7" height). His dark brown hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. He has coal black sharp, chinky eyes that glowed red whenever he's on instinct mode or powering up. He has medium tan skin tone. Vegeta had a tail, but it was cut off by Goku to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Invasion Arc. Personality Vegeta is haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his homeworld, Vegeta, and the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everybody he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Since childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Food: Grez divour, okonomiyaki, dark chocolate favorite drink: Juice, Dark chocolate shake favorite color: Blue hatest color: pink Category:Vegeta Category:Characters